In a datacenter, enclosures are often linked to enhance connectivity and create redundancy. Ring topologies provide a redundant path between enclosures. In a ring topology, each enclosure has a left link and a right link to facilitate communication around the ring. If a link goes down, a path between enclosures in the opposite direction around the ring may remain while an administrator repairs the broken link. Each enclosure may include a network module (e.g., Ethernet switch, virtual connect fabric) to facilitate communication between enclosures, network devices performing services within the enclosures (e.g., servers, databases), and external networks to whom the services are provided.